


不是砲友就是在成為砲友的路上

by peach49816



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach49816/pseuds/peach49816
Summary: 酒吧約炮的古雷想找個0，沒找到，最後和酒保里歐滾了一次，里歐是1
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia
Kudos: 3





	不是砲友就是在成為砲友的路上

聒噪的人聲和炫目的霓虹燈光充斥著街道，男人稜角分明的臉孔被打得更加清楚，他像受不了似拐進半地下室的空間，交雜艷色的通電招牌足以讓路人知道正在營業。  
皮鞋踩下僅有幾格的階梯，扭開黃銅門把後酒吧內沒半個人，光照僅維持在剛好能打量到隔壁人輪廓卻不能辨識容貌的程度，古雷暗暗想著自己矇對店家，雖然可能還需要再等一會才行。  
會進酒吧的人可以粗略分為兩種。想要飲酒，用酒精沖淡現實好以將某種深信的事物維持下去，尋求性愛，讓感官刺激滿足那些無法攤在陽光下的欲求。古雷正好是後者。  
「歡迎。」酒保正在將玻璃杯一個個用細麻布拭淨，查覺到客人吧台上便快速的恢復空蕩。  
「我會不會早來了。」  
「不會，每個人都凌晨來，那時早就沒精神去應付他們了。」酒保邊笑邊說道，一頭金髮即使在略暗的燈光下也顯得耀眼。  
「所以我來得算是剛好？」  
「當然，但就算晚點來我們提供的酒水也不會有半點差錯，這點大可放心。想喝點什麼？」  
「今天推薦什麼？」古雷心裡從最初就沒去在意要喝什麼，他比較感興趣形貌神似少年的酒保姓名，別在胸口的名牌是一片空蕩。  
「甜一點？」  
得到男人的答覆酒保便將酒瓶一字排開，混入琴酒和檸檬汁的銀瓶在他手上拋出一道弧線，顯然是有在人多時不方便的特別服務。  
「真花俏。」調酒瓶在白皙透明的手背上翻了兩圈，被布料包覆住挺直的腰幹浮現出曲線，光這樣就能窺見酒保身版窄小。  
「我喜歡張揚一點，正好適合我。」  
「我也是，那樣總是令人心情澎拜，雖然我的工作不允許盛大的演出。」不如說有那種場面會讓整件事往不可控制的方向奔去「我叫古雷。」  
「里歐。」淡藍色的酒液從瓶中傾出，里歐夾著紙杯墊將酒杯推向古雷。  
「你的名牌沒有名字，都是這樣嗎？」  
「這算是特例，其他人都是有字的名牌，不然就不叫名牌了。」里歐聳肩，古雷看不出那是特例或代表他是新進的員工。  
古雷握起杯頸，微涼的酒液在舌面上打滾。  
里歐看見古雷奇妙的表情知道這個人意外了，幾乎每個人都對他真的會調酒這件事驚訝，這張臉和他所屬的職位騙了不少人。  
長期泡在研究室中的蒼白頰面渲染出暈紅，雖然口味偏甜但裡面的烈酒可一點都沒少加。  
稍微有些熱的古雷要了不那麼烈的酒，因為還沒有客人光顧，他又有幸欣賞了一次花式調酒，這次的時間比剛才更長，從一開始的選酒就算入表演流程，動作幅度也比剛才更大，幾乎要從吧檯的一邊橫跨到另一邊。  
古雷笑著欣賞這份大禮，當然不光指華麗的技術，還有里歐轉動玻璃酒瓶頸的纖長手指，淺淺露出的笑容和勻稱的肌肉，他認為如果可以的話這個人可能會是他遇過最好的床伴，古雷一向認為沒來由又不理智的直覺這時候通常很準。  
「我很好看嗎？」這次橙紅得恍如落日的酒液挾帶碎冰注入直杯，里歐垂著頭令人看不清他對這件事的想法。  
向著他的視線灼熱又柔軟，只要是人不用多思考就明白眼前的男人想做些什麼，古雷對他過於坦蕩，好像他們沒必要對彼此瞞些什麼，如果問他為何會瞭若指掌，他只能回答他也有同樣的感覺。  
「很漂亮。」古雷直視著里歐，縱然那人還沒抬起頭來。  
里歐將髮絲撥到耳後，隔著瀏海和古雷對上眼，濃烈的情緒快將那抹赤紅吞進丁香色的虹膜。  
彷彿早已安排好的吻在兩人之間發生，半小時前還沒有任何關係的陌生人有了共識，他們會離開屬於各自吧檯和座位，一個從後門出去，一個再度踏上水泥階梯離去，用私底下的時間好好享受夜晚。  
「冰塊正在融化。」古雷試探那杯還透著冰氣的調酒對里歐有多重要，掩蓋起明顯的意圖。  
「你真的在意什麼全都表露無遺，太明顯了。」里歐譏笑，深知會逐漸熟捻古雷這個人，他扔掉自己大半的客氣。  
「好比說我想和你上床？」鬼使神差古雷就直接約了眼前的男人，他像這和酒精可能有些關係。  
「真巧，我也是。」里歐從吧檯下面拿出筆，在濡溼的紙杯墊寫下整齊的文字交給古雷。  
「今天提早下班，等我。」  
里歐轉身進了員工休息室，他準備換掉一身制服，雖然說不定那男人喜歡，但穿著這身就有種在工作的錯覺。  
「我等你。」古雷將墊在椅背的外套抽起，壓了三張大鈔在木質桌面上。藍色的油性墨水劃破了一部分的紙，但足夠讓古雷看清了。  
衝出來代替里歐收錢的長髮小哥有點不安，仍然按照標準給古雷結帳，古雷倒是慷慨的把所有找零都給了梅斯。金屬名牌上有標名字。  
「祝你好運。」收了過多小費的梅斯覺得該說些什麼，但他和坎羅沒去對帳，也沒去地下二層的包廂(對外開放的地下室是B1)服熟客，只顧著偷聽BOSS約人已經被嚴重警告了，他再去攪亂BOSS的計畫只怕會面臨地獄。  
梅斯秉持見者有份、風險分散的概念和坎羅均分了那筆小費，那杯調酒也進了兩人腹中。  
「我賭BOSS絕對會把人壓在底下。」  
「我也賭這個。」  
「這樣哪賭得起來啊！」坎羅憤怒的吐嘈，他還想要梅斯說出更具創意和想象力的答案。  
「好好做事比較實際。」梅斯換上營業性表情，從吧檯底下站起來迎接酒吧今夜第一位客人。  
「……歡迎光臨！」  
里歐換上便服後更像名少年，用戴著半掌手套的小巧手掌和他打招呼，口罩遮起了大半精緻好看的臉孔。  
「不這樣走在路上會被盤查。」里歐無奈的笑，要了一間中等的房間。  
電梯上升的時間他們沒有對彼此說任何一句話，也稱不上是尷尬，就單純得認為他們之間沒必要聊那麼多，已經不是在酒吧中的酒保和客人身分了，那理所當然不用傾訴自己。  
「我不覺得你有必要和我上床。」酒吧中肯定有對酒保心思不正的人在，哪裡還需要挑他這種新客。  
「你真的那麼認為？」里歐拉下口罩，側眼看他。  
「我還懷疑你根本沒成年。」  
「這兩點都不用擔心。」感應式的門鎖應聲開啟。  
踩進鋪著地毯的地面，古雷才注意到里歐是穿和那件緊身褲子不相符的運動鞋，即使那與現在的事毫無相關還是去注意到了，去看，去感受，這個人的一切。  
古雷摸上里歐的脖頸，替他拆開釦子，光裸的皮膚暴露在空氣中，侵略的行為向下延伸，肩膀布料滑下腰，里歐幾乎是半裸的，就剩襯衫的袖子還掛在手上。  
那雙手攀上古雷的身體，沒幾下就同樣把人扒得精光，他們稱不上十分熱烈激昂的拆拆脫脫，不光對方的襯衫連腕上的手錶也掉在床邊。  
里歐被放倒在床上，兩腿之間卡著古雷，枕頭墊著腰和人親吻，沒像剛才顧慮場所那樣的蜻蜓點水，古雷口中帶著香甜的酒氣，里歐想著真該讓古雷喝掉那杯和烈焰有半分相似的調酒，讓眩目的色彩在他體內流竄，他相信古雷會很適合的。  
里歐靈活的蹬掉長褲，最後一點卡在踝骨上也被古雷主動褪去，他摸出床頭櫃的潤滑液，勾住脖子把古雷轉到身下。  
「不覺得很剛好嗎？你想幹我，」里歐單手就把皮帶解開，態度讓古雷感到危險「而我也想幹你。」  
古雷這時才發現他上當了，從最初開始里歐就沒想過要當受，而替他結帳的梅斯八成知道這回事，才祝他好運。  
「等。」想制止的話語被直接擋住。  
「沒關係，我技術很好的。」  
「不是那個問題。」古雷咬了里歐的手掌，不輕不重的齒痕印在食指和拇指之間的皮膚，好讓他能開口說話。  
里歐甩了甩手半點都不理古雷的抗議，兀自扳著古雷的臉親，翻了翻外套口袋用手銬把人扣在床上，他動不了比較好辦事。  
最初古雷還能動口反駁、崩潰地罵人，最後乾脆閉上嘴，抓著床單邊哭邊喘。

古雷聽見熟悉的鬧鐘響摸了床頭兩把沒找到手機才想起昨天晚上在外頭過夜，還沒回想到接下來發生的荒唐事就被肌肉痠痛一巴掌搧在床上。  
剛洗完澡全身裸著的里歐從外套中掏出古雷的手機滑掉鬧鐘，沒心沒肺的朝他笑。  
「混帳……」  
「我的手機號碼輸進去了，沒事可以再找我出來玩，或到酒吧找我也可以，名片給你。」里歐妥善的處理好一切，放下古雷手機朝向他時枕頭直接拍上他的臉。  
「你怎麼認為我還會找你！」  
「啊……抱歉，下次你來我免費招待？」里歐討好似坐到古雷身旁，下半身用浴巾包住。  
「所以你怎麼認為你還會見到我第二次！」  
剛才打中里歐掉在地上、接著里歐又撿回來的枕頭被古雷抓著打人，蓬鬆的質量如雨點般落在身上，里歐甘願承受古雷的暴行，他有錯在先，所以古雷現在說什麼都是對的，黑的就是黑的，白的也給他變成黑的。除了偶爾像個流氓外，里歐．弗提亞這個男人平心而論還算可以。  
古雷用枕頭拍了里歐五分鐘聽了里歐五分鐘的抱歉加上揍了兩拳才能冷靜講話，里歐按摩過再貼痠痛貼布好不容易才氣消，里歐差點以為自己的性命也要交代出去了。  
「所以你到底幾歲。」古雷翻轉里歐的錢包，把零錢和鈔票都攤在床上，看過信用卡便隨便亂扔，他從來都不缺錢，只是想抓這男人的把柄。  
里歐凑過去拿出身份證，古雷第一眼先看配偶欄才看年份。  
「你長這樣怎麼跟我差不多。」都快三十了還長得像剛成年的模樣。  
「你也差不多。」古雷自己也很年輕沒什麼好說他的。  
被反擊的古雷哼了兩聲，從地上撈起襯衫，穿著整齊找自己的皮鞋。  
「要記得來喝酒喔，就算早點也沒關係。」  
「品質有保證我自然會光顧，下次的免費招待你給我記好了。」  
看著古雷擺出不懷好意的笑容離去里歐感覺自己會被狠狠剝削一把，不過至少把“下次”約定好了。


End file.
